Super Wars
by jojoker boy
Summary: Cortex was attacked by some villains and we don't know who they were. Until, we found out it was villains that have a mirror side. Who are these people? What will they do in Planet Earth? And for the second time, Crash and Cortex team up AGAIN. What will the duo do this time? TUNE IN THIS WEEK FOR THE SEQUEL!
1. Prologue(Cortex Attacked)

Super Wars

Sorry if the chapter is short, but this is my first time doing a fanfic so I hope I just blow the roof, I guess. Anyways, have fun.

Prologue:

As we go through space, we see a space station that has a letter N on it. And as we go around the space station, we hear the words 'Insignificant morons! By being defeated by that brainless marsupial 12 times, you lost the chance of being the leaders at the Bad Guy Parade!' someone said

As we go inside, we found out Uka Uka was saying those words. 'Uka Uka, it was not our fault, it was that stupid…' Dr. Neo Cortex explained. 'ENOUGH EXCUSES! You, Cortex should come up with a good plan!' Uka Uka said. 'But I can't think of any, what can we do, everyone?' Cortex questioned. 'Hmm… should we get the time twister machine back?' Dr. N Tropy suggested. 'And bring other villains defeated by Crash?' Tiny suggested. 'Tiny, N. Tropy, I think those could work. Tiny, I just want to add something to your opinion. We should bring other villains from other dimensions.' Cortex added. Uka Uka started out saying 'Villain, Villain.., Yes, all these ideas are brilliant. I should bring out all the villains.' They all start laughing as they head out the door. 'Before we go, I bring my special underwear. It helps me.' Tiny said 'Hurry up! I'll speed time by time travelling 5 minutes later!' N. Tropy shouted

Meanwhile, at Wumpa Island, Crash and his family are celebrating the 12 victories of Crash defeating Cortex. 'You did it again, Crash.' Coco said. 'Cortex should right now be recovering from his injuries.' 'Yeah, he is. I'm sensing it.' 'Let's do a parody of 12 days of Christmas except the defeats of Cortex.' Crunch said. 'Good idea. 1, 2, 3, GO!' Crash shouted.

'On the 1st day of the defeat of Dr. Neo Cortex, he dressed like his own mama.

On the 2nd day of the defeat of Dr. Neo Cortex, he took out 2 ray guns and he dressed like his own mama.

On the 3rd day of the defeat of Dr. Neo Cortex, he shot himself 3 times, he took out 2 ray guns and he dressed like his own mama.

On the 4th day of the defeat of Dr. Neo Cortex, he had 4 nerdy assistants, he shot himself 3 times, he took out 2 ray guns and he dressed like his own mama

On the 5th day of the defeat of Dr. Neo Cortex, he lost 5 party battles (NOT INCLUDED IN THE SONG. They were Crash Bash, Crash Team Racing, Crash Tag Team Racing, Crash Nitro Kart and Crash Boom! Bang!), he had 4 nerdy assistants, he shot himself 3 times, he took out 2 ray guns and he dressed like his own mama.

On the 6th day of the defeat of Dr. Neo Cortex, he was Mega- Mix 6 times, he lost 5 party battles, he had 4 nerdy assistants, he shot himself 3 times, he took out 2 ray guns and he dressed like own mama

On the 7th day of the defeat of Dr. Neo Cortex, he has a 'N' on 7 places(NOT INCLUDED IN THE SONG. They are located in Cortex's head, his space station, his castle, his store, his hovercraft, his ray guns and his T-Shirt), he was Mega- Mix 6 times, he lost 5 party battles, he had 4 nerdy assistants, he shot himself 3 times, he took out 2 ray guns and he dressed like his own mama.

On the 8th day of the defeat of Dr. Neo Cortex, he failed his experiments 8 times, he has a 'N' on 7 places, he was Mega- Mix 6 times, he lost 5 party battles, he had 4 nerdy assistants, he shot himself 3 times, he took out 2 ray guns and he dressed like his own mama.

On the 9th day of the defeat of Dr. Neo Cortex, he ate 9 slices of pizza, he failed his experiments 8 times, he has a 'N' on 7 places, he was Mega- Mix 6 times, he lost 5 party battles, he had 4 nerdy assistants, he shot himself 3 times, he took out 2 ray guns and he dressed like own mama.

On the 10th day of the defeat of Dr. Neo Cortex, he skipped the Bad Guy Convention 10 times, he ate 9 slices of pizza, he failed his experiment 8 times, he has a 'N' on 7 places, he was Mega- Mix 6 times, he lost 5 party battles, he had 4 nerdy assistants, he shot himself 3 times, he took out 2 ray guns and he dressed like his own mama.

On the 11th day of the defeat of Dr. Neo Cortex, he wore a (girl) dress 11 times, he skipped the Bad Guy Convention 10 times, he ate 9 slices of pizza, he failed his experiments 8 times, he has a 'N' on 7 places, he was Mega- Mix 6 times, he lost 5 party battles, he had 4 nerdy assistants, he shot himself 3 times, he took out 2 ray guns and he dressed like his own mama

On the 12th day of the defeat of Dr. Neo Cortex, he lost to Crash 12 times (IN A YEAR!), he wore a (girl) dress 11 times, he skipped the Bad Guy Convention 10 times, he ate 9 slices of pizza, he failed his experiments 8 times, he has a 'N' on 7 places, he was Mega- Mix 6 times, he lost 5 party battles, he had 4 nerdy assistants, he shot himself 3 times, he took out 2 ray guns and he dressed like his own mama.' Everyone sang.

Everyone laughed now except for Aku Aku (who didn't sing also) 'Crash, Crunch, Coco, that's not nice. Even though he's an enemy, he's still our inhabitant and friend.' After Aku said that, a hovercraft sound came in.

'Crash, can you hear me? Help me.' Cortex said, in a weak and battered voice. 'Some other villains attacked us and if you want proof, here's a photo of me.' Cortex showed them a photo of him and other villains weakened in his CortexPro5000 in his hovercraft.

'We'll come help you, Cortex!' Aku Aku said. Crunch said 'Um, Aku, are you sure about this?' 'Yes.' Aku Aku said. 'Okay, fine. We'll help them.' Crunch and Coco said. Crash gave thumbs up for that and said 'Hooray!'. And they climbed the CortexLadear and up to the hovercraft. They all found the villains weak and unable to stand on their feet (except for Uka Uka).

'What happened here?' Aku Aku asked. 'It's a long story.' Cortex said in the weakest voice he has. 'So, we had a bad guy convention as always.' Cortex said. 'What, are you saying 'sigh, buy a bag costing $40 as always?' You cheap shot! You have to be rich to buy that bag of yours.' Crash exclaimed. 'Crash, he's saying he had a bad guy convention as always.' Crunch said. 'Oh. Hey, Uka, you say the story. You witnessed it, did you?' Crash said. Then, he found a bag of chips. He read the ingredients and he found 'Spicy Wumpa Fruit'. Then he asked N. Gin 'How hot is this spicy wumpa fruit?'. N. Gin answered 'Not soooooo… spicy.' 'Any EVIL ingredients?' 'Nope. We wanted to do that but we want you to taste it first.' Dingodile responded. Uka Uka told them the whole storyline.

'We needed ideas to defeat that marsupial and Cortex came up with a plan that involves other villains in other dimensions.' Uka said 'As we went to get some of the villains, we were stabbed in the back by some villains. We didn't get a chance to see who attacked us.' 'So, you weren't going to trick us?' Crunch asked. 'We were with the other villains but no.' Cortex answered. 'What, speak louder? Did you say 'Wewawiteovilbutnoo? Anyways these chips are awesome. Did you create these, Cortex?' 'Yes, he did.' Dingodile answered.

'Wait, let's research all the villains.' Coco said. 'Why should research in the Internet? What for anyways?' Crunch asked. 'I did research Cortex in the Internet. And I did found a lot of results. Also I'm researching the Earth's Dimensions.' 'I'm popular?! I'm a winner! How many results are there?' Cortex said. '999,999 results.' Coco answered. 'How about N. Gin, Dingodile, Uka Uka, N. Tropy, Tiny and Crash Bandicoot?' Cortex asked. 'Dingodile, Uka Uka, N. Tropy and Tiny has the same amount of results but N. Gin and Crash Bandicoot are popular than you.' Coco answered. 'Stupid Internet and N. Gin and that marsupial.' Cortex responded. 'Hey, at least you're popular than your niece or daughter.' Crunch said

Well, that's it for Chapter 1; next chapter will reveal the villains who attacked Cortex. Also, it will be a battle for everyone to remember


	2. The Attackers (Battle of Awesome)

The Attackers

So, in the last chapter, Cortex was attacked by villains we don't know. Now, Crash and his friends are researching the villains. And it's a real surprise for everyone. Also ,there's a battle you'll love to see. Let's continue the story. 

'Cortex, did you remember anything of what happened when you went to get the villains?' Aku Aku asked. 'Hmmm….Let's see, we were walking and then 5 minutes later, been attacked.' Cortex answered. 'Although, I noticed something about a villain. It looked like Crash.' 'Evil Crash?' Crunch worried. 'No, not Evil Crash.' Cortex said 'It looked pink.' 'Say that again?' Coco asked. 'Pink Crash.' Cortex answered. 'Wait a minute, do you mean N. Trance?' Aku Aku. 'Well, it's an inhabitant from where N. Trance is from.' Uka Uka answered.

'Guys, I just researched Pink Crash and it got 200,000 results.' Coco said. 'Ha, beat that you pink marsupial, well if there's such thing.' Cortex said. 'Um… Cortex, look at this.' Crunch said 'It says N. Trance has a neighbor named Hypno Crash. Hypno means hypnotized. Apparently, Hypno Crash has 9 enemies. They are: Original Crash, Imposter Crash, Mecha Crash, Wacky Crash, Evil Crash, Smart Crash, Dangerous Crash, Hero Crash and Electric Crash. They all have to do with attacking you. They all live in Dimension 1 to 10.' 'This means, the Super Wars?' Cortex worried. Crunch nodded.

While Cortex was finding out this mystery, Crash, N. Tropy, N. Gin, N. Trance, N. Brio, Tiny, Dingodile and Ripper Roo were outside the hovercraft walking around. 'Hey, Crash, you want more chips?' N. Gin asked. 'Yep' Crash answered. 'I created the invention of chips!' N. Brio shouted. 'Oh, yeah, I created the Time Twister Machine you see before you!' N. Tropy shouted. 'I created fire' Dingodile shouted. 'Me, Ripper Roo created goofiness.' Tiny said. 'I created hypnotism.' N. Trance said. 'Really, I created machinery.' N. Gin shouted. 'I created heroism.' Crash shouted. 'IDIOTS!' Ripper Roo said, screaming out his first word from when he was born. Everyone went quiet as they heard Ripper Roo. 'Hey, Rip Roo, I bet those counseling lessons and reading books really turned out well.'

After that, N. Brio teamed up with N. Tropy, Ripper Roo ripped off his toilet paper that covers him and teamed up with Tiny, Dingodile teamed up with N. Trance and N. Gin teamed up with Crash Bandicoot. They fought and fought. N. Brio took out his potion beaker and threw it at Ripper Roo. Roo went angry and kicked Tiny by mistake in the groin. It nearly showed his extra underwear. N. Gin took out his green underwear by ripping it and it showed Tiny's extra underwear showing hearts and it said 'I Love Cortex's Mom'. Everyone laughed. It made Tiny angry.

Tiny then punched N. Brio up to the air. Then he took N. Trance's head and shaked it and tried to break it like a normal egg. Then he got Dingodile's fire shooter and fired Dingodile into black ash. Dingodile responded 'That's not nice. You're meaner than Uka Uka.' That angered Tiny even more so he punched Dingodile multiple times but strong punches. He then took N. Tropy's time traveler and made him go back to the Prehistoric Era. Tropy then met a caveman. He said 'I'm Dr. Nefarious Tropy, master of time and the time twister machine you see before you. Tiny sent me because of a battle.' Then the caveman ran away. 'You pesky little rat backing off, eh? Then see what I'll do! Until I get my time teleport stick.'

Tiny then took N. Gin and tried to take out his missile that is located in his head. It didn't work. So, he just threw him like a javelin and he threw in a 45 degrees angle. It hit Cortex's hovercraft. It's now Tiny against Crash. Crash ran into him but Tiny was like Koala Kong except stronger. He choked Crash. But as he was about to punch him, N. Brio fell into both of them. Out of nowhere, a Lab Assistant started counting how long all the fighters were in the ground. He was the referee. If he counted 10, that means no one wins the battle. In the 9th count, Ripper Roo stood up and when the referee nearly counted 10, Koala Kong came out of nowhere and punched Ripper Roo. Then, the Lab Assistant (Who acted like a real referee.) argued with Kong. Kong choked him hard for 15 seconds and let him go. This made the Lab Assistant out of the competition due to attack.

Tiny wanted to help Ripper Roo but when he noticed Koala Kong he stared down with Koala Kong for a long time. 'You want to do this? Huh? Are you stronger than me? PROVE IT!' Kong shouted. 'Let's go. May strongest man win.' Tiny responded.

Koala Kong tried to punch Tiny but Tiny blocked the punch. Tiny tried to kick Koala but Kong grabbed it and pushed him. Tiny tried to make a power slam on Kong but Kong stopped in the right time and punched him in the jaw. Kong tried to make a suplex on Tiny but Tiny reversed and suplexed Kong instead. Tiny gave strong punches to Kong. Kong reversed the last punch which was the strongest and head butted Tiny. Kong gave Tiny a power slam and he gave punches to Tiny.

Tiny reversed the punches by kicking Kong. However, Tiny made a mistake.(Well, it's not really a mistake.) Tiny kicked Kong in the groin. That injured Kong, giving Tiny the advantage. As Tiny was about to punch Kong, he, instead, grabbed him to N. Sanity Beach. Tiny and Kong traded blows back and forth. Tiny fought with Kong up to a cliff. They kicked. They punched. They head butted. They suplexed. They power slammed. They used every single move they knew. But as they were kept fighting, out of nowhere, someone came.

Rilla Roo, (the monkey who came in Crash Bash) came in and fought both Tiny and Kong. Crash then came. Everyone in the battle came in the battle. Kong and Tiny made a statement by throwing N. Brio off the cliff. Then, they traded blows to each other. N. Brio, however, survived the fall and kept fighting. Tiny and everyone fought Kong. Kong was weakened and was thrown off the cliff by Tiny. Everyone was shocked. Then they kept fighting with their rivals except for Tiny who bought with him a Lab Assistant and made him count how long Kong stayed on the ground. Kong stayed there until 7. Kong tried to get up but was weakened and stayed down there. The Lab Assistant counted 10 and everyone was shocked.

'You know, I usually side up with Kong, but know, he needs his rest, so, we will go with Tiny. Hehehe.' N. Brio said. 'Tiny, come back!' Kong screamed. Kong stood up 'Tiny, we are not done. Me, you against each other again. Except, I choose the area!' 'Okay, we'll see what happens.' Tiny responded.

'Hey, Tiny, next time, we should play N. Tropy's Hide and Seek.' Crash said.

Back at the hovercraft, Cortex was planning a plan and made a voicemail to every other dimension. He said 'Hey, we should all be in war and whoever wins is the best. The losers get to pay the winners $75. You will pay. Let the Super Wars begin.' 'Imbecile, Fool, Nincompoop, you going make our planet die. How about you do this, All Cortex battle. All Crash battle. Organize it you brainless man. Besides, you are going to lose AGAIN.' Uka Uka shouted. 'Good luck you suckers.' Cortex said. 'Let's do this thing.'

Well that's it for Ch.2 Ch.3 will show you everyone and give you info about them. Okay, review for me (no pressure) and have fun. I have to Dare to be Wacky. You can be one too.


	3. Practice time (Dimension names)

Ch. 3 will now go into the practices these people are going to do. I wanted to add the Lab Assistant as referee because he's going to be another character that's going to make the storyline a bit funny. Besides, when the battle occurs, the Lab Assistant will be a competitor and a host. Let's start.

Cortex, Coco, Crunch, Aku Aku and Uka Uka went outside to get everyone that has been sided or against Crash. They got Penta Penguin, Fake Crash, everyone they knew. But they had only 7 people left.

Aku and Uka went to 'Prison in Hell' 'Uka Uka, is it necessary that we should bring the Elementals?' Aku Aku worried. 'Brother, yes, they were people included. Besides, they are going to build themselves; they are not being a aid with everyone.' Uka said. 'Okay, if you insist.' Aku said.

They found the Elemental. 'My, my, is it true? Aku siding with the great Uka Uka?' Py-Ro questioned. Uka opened the door with magic. 'No. We have to end this little battle against each dimension. From 1-10.'Uka said.

'Ah, okay. Let's blow the dust off of them!' Lo-Lo said. 'Py-Ro, Rok-ko, Wa-Wa, Lo-Lo, it is time… …for you… to… attack!' Uka said. 'Who?' Rok-ko asked. 'The Dimensions' Aku said. 'The strongest, the weakest, the joker, the militarist, the great and the nice man team up to take on bad guys. Alright, I agree.' Py-Ro said. 'Let's go.'

Meanwhile, Cortex leaves a voicemail for the Evil Twins. 'Hello, guys, it's your owner, Cortex. You should come here and help our world. Some dimensions just attacked us and you are our part of our team. Come help us, guys. Will you help us?'

An hour later, the twins send a voicemail back 'Hey, buddy. You know, me and Moritz thought about this for a long time. And you know what, me and Moritz will… BE in this battle. We like to reunite with our owner, eh? But… a favor is you will never ever do an experiment on us again. Promise? And you're welcome.'

Meanwhile, Tiny and Crunch were going into a forest and found a cave named 'Koala Kong's House.' 'Are you sure about this? I mean, you just threw him from a cliff.' Crunch asked. 'You know, me, you and Kong are strongest men in group. And yes, we apologize to him. I mean, er, me apologize to him. But you have to come.' Tiny said. 'Okay, if you insist.' Crunch answered.

Tiny and Crunch went into the cave and the first thing they found was Koala Kong. 'WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW, TINY!'Kong shouted. 'Me apologize to you.' Tiny said, calmly. 'What for? Huh? For throwing me off a cliff? Yeah, sure, apology accepted. But I'm not done with you. I'm the strongest man in the pack. Okay? Deal with it!' Kong said. 'Tiny, Kong, you fought with a stipulation for being the strongest man? First of all, I bet both of you to stop fighting, and agree to each other that both of you and me are the strongest men in the pack. You stop arguing, I'll give you $20. Deal?' Crunch said.

'DEAL!' Tiny and Kong shouted at the same time. 'Friends?'Tiny asked. 'Friends' Kong said as they shook hands.

Everyone gathered around at Crash's house and was blabbering. 'GUYS, guess who back?' Tiny asked. Everyone was clueless. 'You guys bad at guessing. His name is…' Tiny said as being interrupted by Kong himself, who is wearing glasses 'KOALAAAAAAAA KONGGGG!' Kong shouted as he also taunted. Everyone cheered and everyone was shocked.

Cortex interrupted the silence of Kong's appearance. 'Well, well, well and well well. It's more shocking than to have a special appearance by…' 'Guys, please welcome the ELEMENTALS!' Uka and Aku said together. Everyone was shocked (except for Cortex, who was pretty mad at Uka Uka, but he wasn't mad at Aku Aku) 'Uka, you interrupted my speech.' 'At least it's worse than your speech diploma.' Everyone laughed at Cortex. Cortex just said 'PLEASE WELCOME THE EVIL TWINS!' Everyone was shocked except Uka. 'You won this round, Cortex. But I'll show a better speech boy.' 'Oh yeah, that's why I hired one of my Lab Assistants to be the host.' Cortex said. 'He can speak better than you, he's funnier than you, he's…' Uka talked as he was interrupted by Cortex 'He's worse than you.' Uka responded by saying

'Less dissing, more practicing, nincompoop!' as so they followed Uka's orders. They practiced harder than real men who already have muscle.

Meanwhile in Dimensions 2-10, they are doing the same thing Earth is doing.

(Let's take a little break and give the names of the dimensions.

Dimension 2: Faklin (Imposter land)

Dimension 3: Mechanics (Mecha land)

Dimension 4: Wackier (Wacky land)

Dimension 5: Pinktopia (Hypno Land)

Dimension 6: Smarticles (Smart land)

Dimension 7: Hazardous (Dangerous land)

Dimension 8: Hero City (Hero land)

Dimension 9: Thunderous (Electric Land)

Dimension 10: Evilocity (Evil Land)

Now you know names of land.)

When we were busy with the names, Cortex sent the last voicemail to everyone before the battle, and all he said was:

'Planet Earth will win the Super Wars. You guys, EPIC FAILURE. See you later.'

Well, that's it for ch.3. Ch.4 will start battles.


	4. Shocking Twist

I want to switch ch.4's battles and instead, it will be 'The days before the Super Wars.' This one will have a lot of twist and shocking development. Let's continue.

As Cortex walks into his castle to bring his special ray gun, he saw wreckage all over the castle. 'WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CASTLE?!' Cortex questioned in a angry way. But what he also saw was his voicemail inbox. He found about 3 inbox voicemails. He pressed the 'Play' button.

'December 2 2012. Sent by EvilTown.' Cortex's voicemail said. 'Today is the premiere of The Evil vs. The Good. Starring Nalvin Laker, Nonade Bark, Nara Plough and Nicholas Cross. It will be the supreme movie of evil and good.'

Cortex pressed the 'Play' button again. 'December 3 2012. Sent by Taboo Tattoo. Cortex, since your suffered an serious concussion, your N. in your head will turn red when you arrive in your castle. Good luck.' He pressed the 'Stop' button. As Cortex heard that, he screamed and panicked. The scream went loud until Wumpa Island as everyone heard him.

'What happened to Cortex?' Crash asked. 'That scream noise means that the N. on his head has a new color right now. 'N. Gin said. 'It's only for people who suffered a serious concussion. Cortex had the most serious concussion from the attack. When he goes to his castle, it will turn to a different color. My color is blue. N. Tropy's is green. N. Brio's is purple. N. Trance's is orange. And Cortex's is red. Uka Uka doesn't have a change of N color so he's lucky. ' 'That we got to see.' Crash said. 'Yeah!' everyone said, even Aku Aku, Uka Uka and the Elementals.

Cortex looked at his mirror and saw his N. 'My poor N. What will I do? How long will this last?' He pressed the 'Play' Button. 'This is going to last until January.' 'NOOOOOOOOO!' Cortex said. 'Let's continue this thing.'

'December 4 2012. Sent by Hypno Crash. Hey, Original Cortex. If you seen your castle, someone wrecked it and it was me. So, I'm looking forward to our big battle, but you should give a date on when the Super Wars is happening. Oh, let's see how long you are going to clean up the mess. Bye now.'

Cortex sent a voicemail to every other dimension. He said:

'And how are you today? Look, it looks like that Hypno Crash just intruded my castle and right now, I'm holding a conference. It will take place in a space station that's located in the middle of all our dimensions, the Plan Station, so I hope 2 human representatives and 2 masks of each dimension come in the conference so we could talk about stuff. See you there.'

Cortex went to Wumpa Island and saw Crash and everyone. 'Guys, I'm going to have a conference about some stuff. I need a representative to come with me. The Aku Uka brothers, you have to come with me.' 'Ughh, more boring stuff to talk about. In fact, I don't want this guy as my rookie. I need another guy. I was a mask in 1970 and located where Papu Papu was born.' Uka said. 'Yeah, his mask was there and me saw him.'Papu Papu said 'Where am I? Who am I?' Uka questioned himself.

'You're located at the first dimension and you're my brother, Eddie.' Aku said mistakenly. Everyone was shocked to hear that. 'You ruined it, Johnny.' Uka (Eddie) said. 'Wait, are we sharing secrets now? THE BEST DAY EVER!' Crunch, Crash, Coco and N. Gin said.

'QUIET! Anyways, Eddie and Johnny AKA Uka Uka and Aku Aku should come. Anyone willing to come with me?' Cortex said. 'ME, ME, ME!' Crash shouted. 'Oh, good grief Lord.' Cortex said. 'Let's just go.' And Uka used his magic to travel to the Plan Station.

As the 4 representatives of Earth went inside the meeting room, they were the first ones to arrive so they sent a voicemail to every other dimension and it just says: 'Come here.' Said Cortex.

As everyone was here, Cortex started the conference, 'Welcome to the Plan Station.' 'Do you mean PlayStation as in the first console I've been played in?' Crash surprised. 'NO! The PLAN Station.' Cortex answered. 'What kind of name is that? The worst name of a station.' Uka said. 'Anyways, we are going to talk about our lives and our dimensions. We'll start.' Cortex said. 'Prepare for a long one.' Uka and Crash said.

'My name is Cortex; this is Crash, Aku Aku AKA Johnny and Uka Uka AKA Eddie. I'm the creator of Crash Bandicoot. He was going to be my leader of Cortex Commandos until my vortex didn't brainwash that marsupial. So he defeated me. And he was victorious every time I encountered him. It was not fair at ALL. Now, Aku and Uka will talk about their lives.' Cortex said.

'Uka Uka is younger than me and I'm the goodie. He's the bad boy. I helped Crash from 1996 until 2008. Uka helped Cortex from 1998 until 2008. HE's been bad since then and now he wants to be good just so he can stop getting annoyed by Cortex.' Aku said. 'That's true. 'Uka said. 'Let's give the story line to Crash.' Aku said.

'My name is Crash Bandicoot. Um, I've been in love 4 times. I defeated Cortex 20 times. I was born in 1996. I been in a time warp about 3 times. I've met Spyro the Dragon. I was nearly brainwashed in 2003 but Aku Aku saved me. I took care of my cousins, Chloe and Crane and they were naughty ones. I've been in a TV show once. I teamed up with Cortex once. I did a handstand and a back flip 10 times. That's my explanation of me. Our dimension is Earth, a planet. Thank you.' Crash explained.

Every other dimension said the same explanation about their lives. The only difference, planet explanation. (I want to speed things up so we go to the battle afterwards.)

'Very well, now we move on. I want to talk about the Super Wars.' Cortex said. 'Finally!' Uka and Crash said at the same time. 'Well, there's something to talk about.' Dangerous Crash said.

'Look, people say the end of the world is in sight.' Cortex explained as if this was true. 'Yep.' Evil Cortex said. 'But this depends, if a dimension wins, they can have a stipulation they want to do. Now's it's thinking time.' Cortex said. And they thought for about 5 minutes.

'We'll go first.' Cortex said. 'If we win, we would block your planets by putting a sphere blocker so you will not try to intrude our planet, even voodoo mask magic, it will not work.'

'Our turn.' Fake Cortex said (The imposters are actually Crash of the Titans/Crash Mind over Mutants characters.) 'If we win, we take over each dimension and we will be the **real **people.'

'Our (bzzzzzzeeeerrrrttt)turn.' Mecha Cortex said. 'If we win, we will turn everyone except us into robots.'

'Our turn.' Wacky Crash said. 'If we win, we will take every one of you in our dimension.'

'Our turn.' Hypno Cortex said. 'If we win, we will hypnotize everyone and we will be your rulers forever.'

'Our round.' Smart Cortex said. 'If we are victorious, we will use everyone as experiments of our own and you can't escape from our landscape.'

'Our turn, and prepare for a dangerous one.' Dangerous Cortex said. 'If we win, we will end every other dimension and turn it to pieces of junk.'

'Our turn.' Hero Cortex says. 'If we win, as we pretend you are the villains, you will never ever collide with us again or else you're dead.'

'Our turn.' Electric Cortex. 'If we win, we will shrink you and you will be in a lot of electronic devices.'

Our turn.' Evil Cortex. 'If we win, we will roast you and we will eat you.'

'Agree?' Cortex questioned. 'Agreed.' Everyone said.

'Now, let's sign the contract and before we sign it, the date will be on December 24 2012. There will be a lot of categories of battles and everyone has to be there.' Crash said. 'Ok' everyone said. 'Let's sign this.' Uka and Aku said.

'WAIT, before we sign this, I have a mini stipulation for everyone. And that is, if there's contact from someone before the battle happens, their team will be **ELIMINATED**!' Cortex said. 'I call it, No Offensive Contact Contract. Known as NOCC as in knock your door.'

And everyone signed the contract. 'Thank you for attending.' Cortex said. And everyone went home. 'Let's go.' Crash said.

Meanwhile while the conference was happening, everyone else played a variety of games. They played Wumpa Dodgeball as it was every one for themselves. Tiny won. They played an eye staring contest. N. Trance won after some hypnotism cheating. They also played a drinking contest. N. Brio won. Everyone won in a contest.

As the representatives came back, Cortex said 'Prepare in December 24 2012, it is when the battle will happen.' 'So we should get ready. Do we have a Lab Assistant here?' Crash said 'Yep, right here.' 'Okay, Nick. In the battle, you're going to be the host. Practice your vocals.' And Nick started to practice his vocals alone.

'Crash, Coco, Crunch, Tiny, Kong, Rilla Roo, Chick, Stew, Pasadena, Penta, Polar, Pura, Tawna, Yaya(Nitro Kart 2 or 3D), Zam ,Zem, Velo, Von Clutch, Ripper Roo, Mini Tikimon, Solidification Wumpa Cheeks, Yuktopus, Bearminator, Krunk, Nash, Norms, Geary, Fake Crash, Carbon Crash, Japanese Crash, Isabella, Ami, Liz, Megumi, (Trophy presenters.)Viscount, Park Drone, Junia (Manga ), Gurin (Manga), Farmer Ernest, Buggy Joe (Same with Yaya.), you got to practice your fighting kicks and punches. Go to the beach.' Cortex continued.

'Aku, Uka, N. Brio, Elementals, try transforming your body and try to use them as a weapon.' Cortex continued. 'N. Gin, Nina, Evil Twins, use machinery as weapons.' 'Dingodile, Pinstripe, N. Tropy, Madame Amberly, you will practice with me shooting.' 'Oxide, practice with your car, I think you will race in the battle.'

Cortex continued on. 'Papu Papu, Moe, Joe, Rusty, practice your hits.' 'Baby T, practice something.' 'Mecha Bandicoot, try attacking with your newest weapons.' 'Let's go!' And they all practiced for an hour.

'Time's up.' Tropy said. Cortex spoke then'I know you're exhausted but today is December 4 2012. In December 24 2012, the battle happens. So this, will happen every weekday but every weekend is Entertainment Weekend. Agreed?' 'Agreed.' Everyone said. 'We are going to kick their ass and make them suffer.' Lab Assistant sang. 'Well, that's it for today. Good bye.' Then he sang a song of his own that goes like this: LA LAA LAAA LOOO LI LY and repeats. When he repeated for the 3rd time, Ripper Roo shouted out loud these words. 'SHUT UP!' And everyone was shocked.

Okay, that's Ch.4 for you, Ch.5 is the real battle. Don't worry but most of it will be the host talk and stuff (I think interviews). OK, bye.


	5. Pre-Battles

This is it… it's battle time and that could mean one thing…THE SUPER WARS! However, part of the battle will happen in this chapter and the other half is the host speaking and interviews. Hope you enjoy (No pressure.)

19 days later… Exactly 9 PM.

Everyone except Cortex had a sleepover in Crash's house and they had loads of fun. Quarter of them played N. Tropy's Hide and Seek. The 2nd quarter played Wumpa Soccer. The 3rd quarter played video games such as Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon, Tekken and many more. The 4th quarter played a dancing contest and most of the songs were Crash Bandicoot songs.

They all slept at 12 AM. Exactly at the same time, Cortex sent a message saying 'Guys, the battle will be located in the middle of those 10 dimensions otherwise named Battle World. The time we should arrive there is 6:00 AM. See you later.'

When Cortex sent the message, he was in his castle looking at his special ray gun and he said 'Well, this is it. You're coming with me at the battle to help me win the battle. If we lose, it's over. If we win, I get to keep you forever with no one to attack you. Let's go.'

Then, Cortex went outside his castle and said 'See you later.' Cortex went to the Battle World and looked at his past history between him and every inhabitant of Wumpa Island with his Historic Perk. He was sad December 20 2012 until the battle day. But he went back when people convinced him, mostly his mother.

At the year of 1979, Cortex was born and his mother said 'You're going to make a great scientist.' In the year 1987, his father (a nice scientist) (Has full hair, same personality with Cortex.)Talked to him. 'Son, I know you lost your parrots but know you, you have a long career waiting for you. I mean, come on, you and Brio created the prototype of the Evolvo-Ray, a creation possibly better than mines. Look, pretend you have 2 paths. 1 is to keep creating creations. 2 is to be sad forever and never put name in the history books.' 'I choose number 1.' Cortex said. 'That's the spirit. Good luck because right now I'm travelling to another country, USA for my job. Keep creating those creations.'

In the year 2001, his father died from an explosion made by his partner. In 2010, he saw spirits of his mother and father since his mother far away from him. His dad said 'You listened to me, son. You followed your path and now this is you. It's your world. Just remember, trust your peers. Even your enemies and I know the bandicoot is your enemy but you can trust on him when you have a crisis situation.'

Mostly recently was December 19 2012. His father and mother spoke together. 'Cortex, are you ok?' his mother asked. Cortex nodded. 'Son, are you going to let your peeps and peers down?' his father. Cortex just stood there 'NEO PERIWINKLE CORTEX!' his mother shouted. 'I'm sorry, but it could be my fault that I'll make the Earth get destroyed or something.' Cortex said. 'Could I talk to you outside?' his father said. 'Sure.' Cortex said.

'Cortex, 25 years ago, I spoke to you talking about your creations. 2 years ago, I gave you reminders. This year, I get to speak with you about trust and responsibility. You know, you trusted everyone and yourself. But don't trust your dimensional enemies. And you got to be responsible for what you are doing. You can sacrifice yourself for your peers or betray the good side and be evil forever and ever. What's your opinion? You got to decide for yourself when the battle happens.'

And he went back to original time and right now it's 4:00 AM. What he did was a plan he did not want to do. He listened to his mother and father and now, it's the plan he needs to do for everyone.

At 6:00 AM, everyone went to the Battle World and prepared for their battles. At 12:00 PM, the show started.

(The songs that are used in the battle is:

.Theme song: Gangnam Busters (Thanks to fanfaroff)

.Introductions: Written in the Stars (Thank you Tinie Tempah.)

.Winners: Know your Enemy (Thank you Green Day.)

Other songs:

.Mechabandicoot Dash (Thanks to mrdaboss7/ElectricSnowman)

.Ain't no stoppin' it (Song from Modnation Racers, thanks to composers Marc Baril, Peter Chapman and Melissa Reese.)

.Crash Bandicoot 3 Cortex theme (Song from CB3, thanks to composers Mutato Muzika)

.Songs depending on character in battle. i.e. Cortex battle: Song in battle will be Cortex CB1 Japanese version song.

When the theme song said the verse

'Ghostbusters, Oppa Gangnam Style.', fireworks came and the host came. When the song ended, the crowd was excited to see these battles.

The host (Lab Assistant) said, ' Welcome to the biggest battle of all time! The Super Wars. I'm your host for today and guess what, it's time to RUMBLE!' The crowd screamed and cheered. 'Anyways, I want to tell this. I saw the battle boards tonight. It's gigantic. But why are we talking about this, I have seen all dimensions before and guess, the only one that's really amazing is the Faklin inhabitants.'

The crowd booed. 'I'm just kidding, they are the worst. Probably the Evil counterpart is better than them. In fact, every dimension is better than the imposter land. Let's just start these battles.' The crowd cheered. Lab Assistant stopped the crowd and said his intro to the first battle.

'You know, many newcomers are being introduced. I have seen all of them except for one. I have never in my life seen this person. She sided with Crash Bandicoot around 2008 and 2010. But, she has never, ever battled in foot. She was driving in race karts. People say she's cute. And her name is Yaya Panda. Now, this is the weirdest part. We live in Australia, Earth. Pandas are not found in Australia. So, she just moved in Australia. That also means she wasn't created by Cortex. Anyways, her battle will be next!'

The crowd goes crazy and wild. They cheered hard and strong for this battle to start. The Lab Assistant said 'But, we see for the very first time, every single one of the characters in Crash Bandicoot series.(except for minor minions)'

Well, that's it for ch.5 but ch.6 will see the first battle happen. Bye now


	6. The First Battle

3 things I want to say to everyone. 1. I would like to thank everyone who has been reading this. Really appreciate it if some of you guys give me reviews to see how well I'm doing since this is my first fanfic. 2. The first 5 chapters were a bit chaotic so the next 5 will take a bit longer than usual (Not accurate about that.) 3. Usually in battles, the contestants have their own theme songs happening. Yaya Panda doesn't have a theme song so I prefer for you guys to use the song 'Ain't no stoppin' it.' I think it will match the battle itself. Let's get this story continued.

After the commercial break occurred, the introductions started. Everyone cheered for Original Yaya (She looks like her own appearance from Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2. However, Imposter Yaya has her appearance from Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D.) She waved her hands to everyone as the crowd cheered.

Next came Imposter Yaya. Everyone booed but she ignored them and waved. Mecha Yaya came next. The crowd booed as she showed off her robotic body. The crowd cheered and chanted 'Wackiness!' repeatedly as Wacky Yaya came in and ran around like crazy. Hypno Yaya came and the crowd was in silence (reason was because if anyone booed or cheered to the Hypno peoples' entrance, they will be hypnotized by those people.) Hypno Yaya had a mechanical helmet on her head. She just walked straight forward.

Smart Yaya came next as everyone booed because of their smartness. Everyone silenced as /dangerous Yaya came in. Hero Yaya came in as everyone cheered. Hero Yaya showed off her super hero costume. It had a 'Y' on her chest. The colors were black and red.

Electric Yaya came in as everyone booed. Electric shocks came from her body. The last person to come was Evil Yaya. Everyone booed as she came through the arena..

'All right, ladies.' the Lab Assistant host said. 'You ladies will for one category. The audience will choose one out of the three. The choices are singing, fighting and racing. Audience, start voting.'

In the screen, they put a timer for a minute long. When 1 minute passed, the Lab Assistant said 'Time's up. Drum roll please.' And it started the drum roll. 'And the people had voted for…' As the host said that, the screen showed the winner and the losers. '… Racing as the contest.' Original Yaya said 'Sweet. My time to shine again.' Imposter Yaya responded by saying. 'You're not the only one that is experienced in car racing.' They all got into an argument but the host stopped them. 'You guys are wasting your air time. The more you argue, the faster the next person is coming. Let's get this contest started.' And the pandas went into their carts.

'The location you will drive at Jungle Boogie.' The Lab Assistant used the teleporter to make the pandas transport to Jungle Boogie. All pandas were shocked to see this jungle. And the announcer said 'Get ready!' Everyone went into their karts. '9 laps will occur. Whoever is last in each lap will be eliminated. 3, 2, 1, GO! GO! GO!'

On the last GO, everyone drove at their fastest. So far, in the lead is Imposter Yaya. Behind the first 5 were Original Yaya, Evil Yaya, Hypno Yaya, Electric Yaya and Smart Yaya. Dangerous Yaya picked up a power up and dropped a TNT. Evil Yaya crashed into it and jumped up and down. Imposter Yaya finished the first lap, making her ineligible to be eliminated. In the 9th and 10th were Smart Yaya and Evil Yaya. Evil Yaya threw a missile at Smart Yaya and making in the process Smart Yaya at the last position. Origin Yaya finished the first lap in 2nd place. Next was Electric Yaya. Then Dangerous Yaya was 4th. Mecha Yaya came in 5th place. Then Hero Yaya came in 6th place. Wacky Yaya came in 7th. Hypno Yaya came in 8th.

In 9th place to finish the first place was Evil Yaya, making Smart Yaya eliminated. Imposter Yaya accidently threw a missile and went to her and she felt dizziness. In that process, it made her last and she was eliminated.

Electric Yaya electric shocks shocked Evil Yaya and it felt like Evil Yaya was paralyzed making her last and eliminated. 7 pandas left.

Wacky Yaya went crazy and pushed Hypno Yaya so hard that made Hypno Yaya crash into the little wall. Hypno Yaya pushed her pedal and nitro boost pedal as hard as she can but broke both the pedals. She can't slow down. She crashed into a hard wall and a rock fell down on her kart as she she ducked out of the way. Hypno Yaya was eliminated. 6 pandas left.

Mecha Yaya had a shocker. Apparently, her kart's fuel ran out. Everyone right through her, making her eliminated. 5 left. They are Wacky Yaya, Hero Yaya, Electric Yaya, Original Yaya and Dangerous Yaya.

Dangerous Yaya went too dangerous (for herself!)She transformed her kart into a Super Modified Danger Kart. She has the ability to hold 3 weapons at once. She threw a missile, a TNT and she used a booster. She boosted then she tried to throw both the missile and the TNT at Electric Yaya and Original Yaya but since she used the booster, when she threw them, it made a short distance throw. The bomb made a large explosion and went right into Dangerous Yaya. She made herself eliminated (And I thought Wacky Yaya was stupid than anyone. But it changed. The universe's stupidest panda belongs to Dimension 7.) 4 pandas left.

Wacky Yaya got shocked by Electric Yaya and he went up to the sky. Meanwhile, Hero Yaya was in the lead. But since Electric Yaya shocked Wacky Yaya, Wacky Yaya landed on Hero Yaya. They both look destroyed. But we notice something, the finish line is a millimeter off both Hero Yaya and Wacky Yaya. Electric Yaya and Original Yaya went past the finish line. Wacky Yaya touched part of the finish line. This means Hero Yaya was eliminated. Wacky Yaya didn't move since then. Electric Yaya and Original Yaya went past the finish line again making Wacky Yaya eliminated. The finalists are revealed. Who'll win first?

There was some cheating going on and it was from Electric Yaya. Since she's electric, she used her electric body as a nitro boost. She went past Origin Yaya. She ran over Wacky Yaya and went past the finish line. Dimension Thunderous wins this round. There were all teleported back to Battle World

The crowd cheered as they came back from their battle. The host said 'Man that was a tough race in the jungle. Anyways, Team Electric wins this battle. Let's get into the interview.' And he went right to Smart Yaya. 'SY, how does it feel to be the first one to be eliminated?'

Smart Yaya responded 'It's upsetting how you would lose first. And you know, it wasn't my fault. It was that Evil Yaya's fault. Throwing TNT's at me was inappropriate at all times.' The host responded '4 things I have to say. 1. Thank you for telling us your opinion. 2. I know how upsetting it is. 3. You are supposed to be responsible for yourself, even if you're attacked. And 4. TNTs and weapons are one of the main purposes for this race.'

The host just kept going on and interviewed Wacky Yaya and Hero Yaya. 'Both of you were in trouble on when someone had to be the 3rd one to remain. Wacky Yaya touched part of the line. How do you feel, Hero Yaya?' HY responded 'It really doesn't matter. As long as I'm in the top 5. And I was.'

The Lab Assistant said 'What about you, WY?' Wacky Yaya answered 'It's so weird being injured and falling down into HY. Then being the next person to advance.'

'Thank you.' The Lab Assistant said. 'Apparently, there was a bit of an error for everyone but the biggest error has to be Mecha Yaya's problem. How do you feel about your biggest error, MY?' Mecha Yaya responded 'Embarrassing moment ever. Still, I want to make the audience laugh their pants off and I did. So half- half.'

'Thanks, MY.' Lab Assistant said. 'Electric Yaya won the race. How do you feel about that, EY?' Electric Yaya said. 'Awesome. It feels great for making my team in the lead so far.'

'Thank you for the people who had been interviewed.' The host continued. 'Anyways, let's look at the score.' The screen shows the score. 'Right now, the score shows that Team Electric is leading. Who will win the Super Wars?'

'So now, we will give some bio on the next battlers. When I said the word 'newcomers' from the first pre-battle, I meant it. And this next battle shows a newcomer again. Introduced in 2000, where team good faced team evil. Team Evil traded in 2 of their evil boys to the team good. And it was 4 against 3 for team good. Cortex took one of their creations for their team. His name is Rilla Roo. That gorilla appeared once and he's here tonight to battle. His battle is next.'

The crowd cheered. 'Oh, we have some sponsors right now.'

The show sponsored some stuff:

Brought to you by FoodyTooty. All cultural food located here.

Also brought to by Sportlings. Any sport is found here.

The Lab Assistant started saying stuff after the sponsors. 'Guys, recently in Tweetbook, Origin Cortex sent a comment saying:

'You won the first round, Team Electric. But, Origin Rilla will beat guys. So back off or Rilla will make Ril Bananas. (Grill Bananas) Good Luck.'

'What will happen in the next battle? Who will win this time? Find out after this break.'

Well this is it for chapter 6. Chapter 7 will have Rilla Roo battle. Still, I wish you guys can review me please to see how good I am so far. Please help me. Also in my profile, I'm holding a poll to see what will be my next fanfic when I'm in the middle of this fanfic. Again, thank you for reading this. Oh, it will take a while for my next chapter. I'm posting the next one at the 28th of December. So keep reading fanfics, review and dare to be wacky. Bye, now.


	7. Cooking And Singing In Public (CASIP)

**If you really thought that you guys were going to wait until the 28****th****, well, YOU'RE WRONG! I'm still with your newest chapter. 3 things again I want to say. 1. So far, 1 character's battle is done. Only a lot left. 2. Give me your opinion on this fanfic and also tell me who's your favorite character/minion from the Crash Bandicoot series so I could add him/her on the Super Wars. And 3. A ****SUPER**** thanks to these people:**

**. Steph the weredragon, who added this fanfic to her Story Alert subscription and her Favorite Stories list.**

**. eternal1990, the newcomer. I reviewed his first fanfic so he he did the same thing. In quote, **

'**This is pretty good. I like the song. I thought it was cute especially since it is almost Christmas.' For ch.1. More songs will happen.**

**. Kagamine Mitsu, deviantARTIST, who also gave me a review. In quote,**

'**Kagamine Mitsu: wow… awesome fanfic, I hope see more characters *cofmegamixcof*in the superwars ;D' for ch.6. And yes, Megamix will be here in this fanfic.**

**Huge thanks to those people. Let's get to the battle (Oh, if you, the same as Yaya Panda's battle song, Ain't no stoppin' it, Rilla Roo does not have a theme song. However , the song that could match his battle got to be Jungle Bash from Crash Bash.) Let's start!**

The host said after the break 'Welcome back to the SUPER WARS! Let's continue our battles. Now, let me present the RILLA ROOs!'

Origin Rilla came out and everyone cheered for the big monkey. Rilla then started taunting, doing what everyone monkey does best, jump around and tickle theirselves.

Imposter Rilla came out and everyone booed (Winter Freak's drawing of Rilla Roo.). He started being curious when he walked out. Mecha Rilla came out and everyone booed again. He then showed off his muscles (if he has any. He just has… … METAL!)

As it appears, Wacky Rilla came out and everyone cheered for him. What's the difference? He acts like the real Ripper Roo. Hypno Rilla came out and everyone into silence. He just kept walking (Everyone in the 5th dimension acts like that except for their Cortex, who has no helmet on top of him, since he hypnotized his peers.)

Smart Rilla came out as everyone booed their loudest. Rilla clenched his fist as he pointed to the crownd and made the 'No' nod and commented 'Ignoramus fools!' Everyone silenced as Dangerous Rilla came in. Next up came Hero Rilla as everyone cheered. He has a 'R' in his costume.

Electric Rilla came in as everyone booed. He waved and ignored them. Evil Rilla came out and got booed by everyone. He did the same thing like Electric Rilla. Wave and ignore.

The host continued 'Cool things happen. And this is one cool thing. Let's bring the categories: Cooking, tank wars or boxing. Audience, the poll begins! 1 minute only.'

The audience voted. 'Time's up!' the host said. 'The people voted for…' as he pointed to the screen. It shows 90% of the audience voted for cooking. The others, 5%.

'…cooking. Well, Cortex did actually make this happen. And since cooking is our choice and the competitors are Rilla Roos, I think your main ingredient to cook is bananas.'

All of them except for Smart Rilla said 'YES!' Smart Rilla said 'It should've been apples.' The host said 'Don't worry, take your time, and I'll be your taster for the evening. I'll be judging also on this. Ok, get your ingredients and materials, we are going to start in 3 minutes!'

**3 minutes later…**

'On your mark, get set, COOK!'

And the cooking show takes off. 'While they cook backstage, right now, musical performances by the original band Crash Bandicoot, N. Gin, N. Brio, N. Tropy and Tiny.' The host said.

And they all came out as fans cheered. Crash took the microphone and said 'You know, we were not planning to do this but Cortex said we should entertain the fans tonight. So let's get started. First song, hit the music.'

And Crash was surprised as he heard the song Rudolph the red nosed reindeer.

'Okay.' Crash said as he nodded to his fellow cast mates. They gave a thumbs up to him.

'You know N. Trance and Tiny

And N. Tropy and Coco,

N. Brio and N. Gin

And Nina and Crunch

But do you recall

The most famous inhabitant of all

Crash the red nosed Bandicoot (Bandicoot)

Had a very shiny nose (like a light bulb)

And if you ever saw it (saw it)

You would even say it's cute (like a panda bear)

All of the other inhabitants (inhabitants)

Used to laugh and call him names ( like Booby Boo)

They never let poor Crash (Crash)

Play in any Wumpa games (like Wumpa Soccer)

Then one foggy Christmas Eve

Santa Cortex came to say (Ho Ho Ho)

Crash with your nose so bright

Won't you guide my kart tonight?

Then all the inhabitants loved him (loved him)

And they shouted with glee (yee haa!)

Crash the red nosed reindeer (reindeer)

You'll go down in history

(like Obama)'

Everyone cheered loud as they liked it.

'Now, it's N. Gin's turn.' Crash said.

'Darn it.' N. Gin said.

'My talent is to sing.' N. Gin continued (that's everyone's talent. 'Hit it!'

The song Gangnam Style started. N. Gin was shocked. started and the 4 men danced. Crash did his dance. Tiny roared and jumping. N. Tropy did Gangnam Style. N. Brio did some kind of zombie walk but in a cheerful way.

'Super Wars

My name is N. Gin,

And I play Crash Bandicoot games

Now we're in the Super Wars

And it is really awesome

I hope it blows the roof

Maybe four times in Christmas Eve

Let's go to the backstage (the screen showed the backstage seeing the Rilla Roos cooking

Let's entertain

I hope it is really silly enough

Let's entertain

I hope you really like it so much

To entertain

So we can do it again and again

Let's entertain

Let's entertain

Boys and girls

You're here to see the Super Wars

Hey

The Super Wars

Hey

Boys and girls

You're here to see the Super Wars

Hey

The Super Wars

Hey

You're here to see the best battle everrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrraa!

Team Original Style!

Team Original Style!

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Team Original Style

Team Original Style!

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Team Original Style

Heeeeyyyyyyyy, Bandicoot

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Team Original Style.

Heeeeyyyyyyyy, super scientist.

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey

Today's it special

It's Christmas Eve

What are you watching?

Super Wars.

It's bring the heat

Around the world

Who are you cheering for?

Team Original Style.

Let's entertain

I hope it is really silly enough

Let's entertain

I hope you really like it so much

To entertain

So we can do it again and again

Let's entertain

Let's entertain

Boys and girls

You're here to see the Super Wars

Hey

The Super Wars

Hey

Boys and girls

You're here to see the Super Wars

Hey

The Super Wars

Hey

You're here to see the best battle everrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrraa!'

The 5 men said

'Super Wars

Team Original Style'

And they danced except for N. Gin who still sang.

'Team Original Style!

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Team Original Style

Team Original Style!

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Team Original Style

Heeeeyyyyyyyy, witch doctor

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Team Original Style.

Heeeeyyyyyyyy, best audience

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey

Team Original Style!' As he finished, everyone posed their own moves.

The crowd cheered for N. Gin and the other 4 and they threw their roses and money.

The 5 men said 'Money and roses. Thank you.' They all bowed.

'That was awesome, but now, we get to the Rillas.' The host said.

The host tasted every meal

(Origin Rilla cooked grilled bananas, Imposter Rilla cooked Banana Burgers, Mecha Rilla cooked Hot Dog Banana, Hypno Rilla cooked a burnt version of Banana Pizza, Smart Rilla cooked Banana Ice Cream, Dangerous Rilla made a Banana Milkshake, Hero Rilla cooked Banana Cereal, Electric Rilla cooked a electrical (by mistake) Banana Chicken and Evil Rilla cooked a Banana Cake.)

'Man, these meals are great, it's tasty for everyone, and even if they were burnt, I still loved them. But I choose, in my real opinion, Rilla Roo's grilled bananas. It's really tasty. I was going to choose the cake but one true fact about me; I hate whipped cream on cake. Coffee or anything else, yes, it's ok. But not cake. Point: Team Original.'

Rilla Roo jumped up and down as if he was happy. The crowd cheered.

'Okay, I'm going to skip interviews for now and skip right to the next bio.' The host

(**Kagamine Mitsu**, pay attention here, Especially Megamix fans)

'In Tekken, I've seen transformations like from Ancient Ogre to True Ogre. Well, we got a chance to see a quadruple transformation. In 2002, when Cortex re- shrank the colored gems that stabilize the Planetary Minimizer, the machine was malfunctioning. The side effects, not good. The effects fused Cortex with Dingodile, Tiny, and N. Gin to make a super monster named Mega- Mix. And when Crash and the 4 men were singing, I talked to Cortex. He said he actually a prototype version of Mega- Mix.

But, he said that those prototypes will give side effects. But it depends. So we do not know what will happen. Anyways, his battle is next. But right now, you can have the chance to vote for a longer time. The choices are 100 meter sprint, fighting or Ring the Bell first. Start the voting. We'll be back after this commercial.'

Meanwhile, backstage, Rilla Roo meet Dingodile, Ripper Roo, Crunch, Tiny and Kong. (Funny moment, maybe.)

Rilla Roo was punching his boxing bag but someone knocked the door,

'Come in!' Rilla said. And Ripper Roo came in. 'Hehehaa. So, you were a Crash Bash competitor. I was a competitor like you, but we're sometimes a coincidence. I mean, we're both cwazy.'

'First of all, it's trazy, not cwazy. Second of all, yeah, we're both trazy. And third, we're both half kangaroo. So maybe I can jump higher than you.'

Someone knocked on the door.

'Come in.' Rilla Roo said.

Dingodile came in. 'My newest flamethrower. It's not only a flamethrower. It's a elemental thrower. Could I try it on you?'

'Master, you and Cortex created me. Would I die finally? I mean, the only appearances I did was Crash Bash and this. I was going to be in Crash Nitro Kart until they turned me down. I was going to help you get off the trance you've been into. And you're lucky you're not the imposter. He looks weird.'

Someone banged on the door.

'Come in.' Rilla and Dingodile said. Crunch ran in here and went into the bathroom.

'What's…' Dingodile said

'…His' Ripper Roo interrupted.

'…Dingolicious?' Rilla Roo interrupted.

Both Dingodile and Ripper Roo gave a 'What?' look. And they both opened the door for both Tiny and Kong.

'How you know we come in?' Tiny asked. Rilla Roo answered 'It's obvious, I opened the door for these 2 and Crunch.'

'Crunch's here?' Kong asked. They all nodded. Both Tiny and Kong nodded to each other and discovered the room. They went to the bathroom and they Crunch and they tried to give him a noggie but Crunch went through their legs and ran through the door.

'GET HIM!' Tiny said and everyone ran except for Rilla Roo. 'My own time now.' 'Not so sure about that.' Crash said as he was shocked about this. 'What do you want now?' Rilla asked.

Crash answered'Look, 2 things. 1. Great job. Made our team to victory. 2. We should work together. Should we? I mean, I'm popular than you but I could help you be popular for your life.'

'I'll think about it. Just leave alone now. For the past 2 minutes or so, a lot of people stopped me from my practice so I'll talk to you later. Bye now.' Rilla Roo said.

'I'm alone now.' Rilla said as he continued his practice.

**Wow, how do I finish these chapters every day? Anyways, chapter 7 was harder than chapter 6 since I included the song. Chapter 8 will be Megamix's his battle choices, you have the chance to vote every single time.  
**

**Okay, review for me please, and you be mentioned in the next chapter. It's for the better. Okay, merry Christmas, (if I don't have time to do another chapter before Christmas Day.) Bye, later.( :D)**


	8. Chaotic Battle (Bit of fun and shock)

**2 (just 2) things I want to say to every single one of you.**

**From December 4 2012 until December 25 2012 (AKA NOW!) Let's take a little flashback**

**December 4: Joined . December 4, 5, 7, 21-24: Reviewed stories. December 12: First Fanfic. December 12-25: Made new friends. December 20-25: Started a community (No activity on it YET!). December 12-25: 5 reviews happened to me. Someone favorite and made my story a story alert. December 24-25:Super Wars has 200 views.**

**So, it feels like this is my biggest accomplishment ever. **

**Oh, and on the 23 and 24, 3 reviews came by skyrocketing. Again, thanks to:**

**Kagamine Mitsu, now I put her reviews in public. But the recent review, in quote, said: 'Ja ja, the Rilla Roo's made good food and the song was awesome. For the next battle I vote for fighting… Yeah, the Mega-Mix's need do a awesome show.**

**The last thing that I will say for now is… GO team original!' Kagamine was the only one who voted. So, fighting is the battle. Also, thank you for the liking of my song.**

**Steph the weredragon, first review to my fanfic.**

'**HOLY FANTASTIC THIS STORY AWESOME!**

**Keep up the great work'**

**Thank you for the appreciation. And I'll try to keep it up.**

**eternal1990, who sent her second review to me. **

'**Crash Christmas parody was hilarious.**

**Singing was funny too. Next chapter you should have him(Crash) and Cortex singing a parody of _.**

**To answer your question about who is my favorite Crash character that's a bit hard to say.**

**I've always loved every since I first started playing the games as a kid.**

**But, Dr. Cortex is pretty cool as well. Mainly his old personality. His new one is love and hate. Love because he can be hilarious. Hate because Cortex used to be so badass.'**

**Thank you for the love of the parodies. And yes, that song WILL be in this chapter. The answer, thank you also.**

**(I know, it's long.) Today it's Christmas Day. I was going to post this chapter before now. But who cares. But Christmas is not about the gifts, it's about family, friend and supporters. And I want a chance to say something to every single one of you who's been reading this fanfic. Thank you for all your support. Reviews or not, you still make a great audience who's reading this. So thank you.**

**Enough chit- chat, let's continue this special storyline. Mega Mix's battle song are Cortex's CB3 theme song and his CB: THA (The Huge Adventure.) theme song.**

The host continued his speaking job 'And welcome back to the most special show of this day. Let's continue our little battles. I'm going to say out loud the results of the Mega- Mix battles. The battle will be fighting. So let's see how well this will go. To the EXTREME MAX! Please welcome the Mega Mixes'

Evil Mega Mix came out and everyone booed. He laughed just like Cortex and he showed off his muscles and shook his tail. Next up, Electric Mega Mix came and everyone booed again. Electric shocks came out through his body and deep inside those shocks, those are enraged shocks. EMM kept running on his top speed.

Hero Mega Mix came next and everyone cheered. The letters M MIX were in his chest as his logo. He did his special super hero taunt. Dangerous Mega Mix came next and everyone went into silence. DMM kept the walk steady as he doesn't want to waste energy.

Smart Mega Mix came next and everyone booed. Like all evil scientists, they have their beaker. Mega Mix drank that beaker's potion. It had letters on the beaker. It said 'Ultimate Powers' (CHEATER)

Hypno Mega Mix came after SMM. The crowd went to silence. Since he's into a super trance, he kept walking and kept saying 'The Hypnos is going to win!' Wacky Mega Mix came next. Everyone cheered. He ran around in circles around the competitors who already came into the stage.

Mecha Mega Mix came next as everyone booed. He raised his right arm as a sign that the Mechas will win. Imposter Mega Mix came out next and everyone booed. He showed off his muscles.

The last one to come out was Original Mega Mix. Everyone cheered. He taunted the other opponents as it means 'I am the best!'

The host came out of backstage, whimpering. 'Uh, uh, uh, uh… L- L- L- Le- Let's sta- star- start this thi- thing! Let the b- ba- ba- battle be- be-be-begin!'

And the fight begins. (*Note: If the referee (AKA my fan character Jojo Lion(cartoon lion by haico. Just put out the brown hair and replace it with blue hair and put a red and blue eye mask))counts to 5 to an downed opponent, that means they are eliminated.)

The first person to make the first move was Smart Mega Mix, who gave a strong punch to Dangerous Mega Mix. The next person was Original Mega Mix, who kicked Imposter Mega Mix. Then it was Evil Mega Mix, who elbowed Hero Mega Mix. Mecha Mega Mix punched Hypno Mega Mix. Wacky Mega Mix punched Electric Mega Mix. They all traded blows to each other.

Original Mega Mix made the first official move by giving Hero Mega Mix a powerbomb. It was hard, it damaged the dance floor. Jojo the Lion counted to 4. Everyone was shocked to see Hero Mega Mix get up after that powerful powerbomb.

Smart Mega Mix made the next move by giving a big boot right in the face of Dangerous Mega Mix. DMM retaliated by giving strong blows to SMM. But he ended the retaliation by giving him a suplex from the top of the screen. Keep in mind the screen is 17 foot high. That suplex crashed right into both Evil Mega Mix and Hero Mega Mix. The person who received the most damage was Smart Mega Mix, even if he drank that potion.

Jojo counted to 2, the same number where both Evil Mega Mix and Hero Mega Mix. When Jojo counted to 4, Dangerous Mega Mix never gave up his hopes as he got up from that powerful suplex. Jojo counted to 5. Smart Mega Mix is eliminated!

Hero Mega Mix is bringing a weapon from the backstage. He has a steel chair on his hand and attacked Evil Mega Mix with it 50 times for keeping him down for a long time. Evil Mega Mix got up at 4. Original Mega Mix clotheslined Imposter Mega Mix. Evil Mega Mix went backstage to get a wooden table.

Evil Mega Mix was in trouble because Dangerous Mega Mix is running in front of him. He had 3 moves he can do to put DMM knocked out. He chose 1. When Dangerous Mega Mix was about to punch him, Evil Mega Mix power slammed him into the table. Jojo counted to 5. Dangerous Mega Mix is eliminated! 8 left.

(Have you ever heard an old saying in quote, 'To win at games, you got to play dirty.' If so, then read here.) Wacky Mega Mix low blew Evil Mega Mix. He also poked Electric Mega Mix in the eyes. He back raked and clotheslined Hypno Mega Mix. He then pulled Imposter Mega Mix's hair and then atomic dropped him. And since Mecha Mega Mix is a robot, Wacky Mega Mix pushed the red button. Mecha Mega Mix has 2 buttons. 1 is green, meaning go. And 1 is red, meaning shut down.

Jojo counted to 5 for both Mecha Mega Mix and Evil Mega Mix. 6 Mega Mixes left.

Original Mega Mix traded blows with Imposter Mega Mix. Wacky Mega Mix traded blows with Hypno Mega Mix. And Hero Mega Mix traded blows with Electric Mega Mix.

Imposter Mega Mix went backstage to get a weapon but Original Mega Mix followed and punched him in the face. That scared Imposter Mega Mix. A cameraman went backstage so the people can see the brawl in the screen.

Wacky Mega Mix kept punching Hypno Mega Mix and they going towards the bleachers where the crowd sits. Wacky Mega Mix kept punching the hypnotized prototype monster. WMM climbed to the top of the bleacher as he kicked and punched HMM. Beside the bleachers on both sides, they have a catering area (buffet area). Wacky Mega Mix suplexed Hypno Mega Mix right to the table of the buffet. Covered with food, they are both lying down.

When Jojo counted to 4, Wacky Mega Mix got up. Jojo counted to 5. Hypno Mega Mix is eliminated. 5 Mega Mixes left. Wacky Mega Mix teamed up with Hero Mega Mix to fight Electric Mega Mix.

Meanwhile, Original Mega Mix and Imposter Mega Mix are right now located at the hallway for the rooms. Original Mega Mix tried to punch Imposter Mega Mix but Imposter Mega Mix ducked and Original Mega Mix knocked down Jojo's door. In there, his girlfriend, Lucy Jaguar (My fan character jaguar drawing made by Nala91) is there. She shrieks out loud. It was Imposter Mega Mix's turn to punch. But Original Mega Mix ducked and behind Original Mega Mix was Lucy. Imposter Mega Mix just punched Lucy Jaguar.

Jojo Lion just saw this and ran backstage. But he did not notice Electric down. Both Hero Mega Mix and Wacky Mega Mix saw Jojo ran away because they just saw the result of his girlfriend. So they kept beating down Electric Mega Mix and they both suplexed him into the other catering table. After that, they kept punching him.

When Jojo went right into his room, he noticed Imposter Mega Mix ran away. He looked at the TV and saw Imposter Mega Mix going back to the arena to attack Hero Mega Mix and Wacky Mega Mix. He ignored him for now and right now looking at both Original Mega Mix and Lucy.

Original Mega Mix said 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ducked.' Jojo responded by saying 'It's not yor fault, It Imposter Mega Mix's fault. Right now, I should help Lucy. Bring the doctors.' And Original Mega Mix ran toget the doctor.

Meanwhile, another referee came. This time it was the host himself. He counted to 5. Electric Mega Mix is eliminated. Imposter Mega Mix scoop slamed Wacky Mega Mix into the dance floor. Then he did the same thing to Hero Mega Mix except right into the bleachers. The referee counted to 5. Both of them are eliminated. Imposter Mega Mix celebrated his victory. The crowd booed. However, the host took the microphone.

'You didn't win. Original Mega Mix is not eliminated yet. So, continue the brawl!' The crowd cheered in response. Imposter Mega Mix got angry and went backstage. But, out of nowhere, Jojo struck a strong chair shot on his head. The referee counted to 5. Imposter Mega Mix is eliminated.

'The winner is Original Mega Mix.' The crowd cheered. Jojo ran back to his room and checked on Lucy. Right now, the doctor is checking on here. The doctor is another fan character named Steve Philips (a human). Steve has short hair colored brown. He has white skin color. He is wearing a T- Shirt that say 'Super Wars!' He is wearing pants. He looks like a normal human just like Cortex and N. Brio.

'According to what just happened, Lucy just suffered a concussion. She has a strong feeling concussion that will last for 2 days.' Steve explained to Jojo, who is quite furious at the result. When he heard about the result, he responded. 'Go back to my home and take care of her.' Then he left.

Meanwhile, Imposter Mega Mix was furious at the result of losing. He retaliated at the host. 'WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! HE INTERFERED IN THE MATCH! THAT'S NOT FAIR!' The host responded. 'You can use weapons. That also means anyone can interfere in the match.' Imposter Mega Mix right now is enraged and attacked the host. He gave him strong blows. Original Mega Mix came and attacked Imposter Mega Mix by giving him a punching combo. The punches were too hard for Imposter Mega Mix to handle so he got knocked out. Jojo came out to check on the host. He called for the paramedics. The host suffered a concussion also. So he went backstage with the doctors. Jojo took the microphone. 'I'm going to replace the host since he suffered a concussion. You know, I talked to Crash tonight, he said that me, Cortex, himself and N. Gin are doing a performance. So let's introduce them.'

Crash, Cortex and N. Gin greeted Jojo. Cortex said 'Hit the music!'

The song they heard was….(revealing of eternal1990 song request.)

I'm Sexy And I Know It. Everyone was shocked. Cortex and Crash were the singers while N. Gin and Jojo are the dancers.

'Okay. Let's start!' Cortex and Crash said.

Cortex was first to sing.

'When I run on by, girls be looking like,

Damn, he's stupid

I pimp to be smart

Walkin' down the street with my stupid rival

Yeah

This is how he rolls

A real animal, super heroic deeds

Hey, look! It's N. Gin with the missile

And like Daedalus , I'm evil, yo!

Tawna, look at that N.

Coco. Look at that lab coat

Nina, look at that ray gun

I create life

Amberly, look at that creation

Mother, look at that muscle

Pasadena, look at that bruise

I lose to Crash!'

(When Cortex was singing, this is what happened. N. Gin pretended to walk with Jojo. He pointed at the air pointing at his head. And he pretended to laugh evilly. He pointed at Cortex's N, then his lab coat, then his ray gun, then at Crash, then at Cortex's arm muscle, and then his bruise.)

Now it's Crash turn. He gave a wumpa fruit to Jojo.

'When I walk in the spot, this is what I see,

People stop and stare at me

I got passion in my wumpa fruit

And I'm not afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it.

I'm Wumpa and I know it

I'm a winner and he knows it'

(Meanwhile, Jojo was walking in his spot, and he sees N. Gin stop from what he's doing and stares at him, and Jojo turned around and loved his Wumpa fruit. He then shows his fruit. He points at himself meaning he's the winner and N. Gin points to Cortex.)

It was Cortex's turn to sing

'Yeah

When I'm at malls, security chase both of us

And when I'm at the beach, I have to tear my coat (it's too hot)

This is my new looks

C'mon people, it's time to go.

We're headed to Battle World, baby don't be nervous

No lab coat, no guns, and I still get paid (What)

(Meanwhile, Jojo and N. Gin were pretending to walk in the mall. Crash was like the security guard and chase both of them. N. Gin pretended to tear his coat off. He taunts to say come on. He pointed at his lab coat and his guns while nodding 'No'.)

It was Crash's turn

'Yaya, look at that kart.

Megumi, look at that pattern

Liz, look at these muscles

I work out

Peach (from Mario), look at that attack

Amy (from Sonic the Hedgehog), look at that bazooka

Velma (from Scooby- Doo), look at me

I got created.'

(Jojo pointed at a kart, then at that pattern, then Crash's muscles. He points at Crash's attack, then at his bazooka, then Crash himself.)

It's Cortex's turn

'When I walk in the spot, this is what I see

Everybody stops and stares at me.

I got original life in my body

And I'm not afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm original and I know

I'm a loser and he knows it'

(Same as the first time Crash sang, except without the wumpa fruit, Jojo points at himself.)

It's now Crash's turn

' Check it out

Check it out

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah

Wumpa, Wumpa, Wumpa, Wumpa, Wumpa, yeah

Original, Original, Original, yeah

Super, Super, Super, Super, Super, yeah!

Do the Original Super Wumpa Wiggle.'

(N. Gin and Jojo wiggled, then threw a wumpa fruit, then they pointed at themselves, then they did the heroic taunt. And they did it all at once.)

It's Cortex turn

'I do the whatever he said.

Yeah

We're awesome and everyone knows it'

(N. Gin and Jojo did the Original Super Wumpa Wiggle. Then they gave a thumbs up and pointed at everyone.)

It's Crash's turn

'Boy, look at that wumpa.

Boy, look at that shoe

Boy, look at that body

I work out!'

(N. Gin and Jojo pointed at that wumpa fruit, then at Crash's shoe and at Crash's body.)

Everyone sang now

'Everyone, look at that gun (They pointed at Cortex's gun)

Everyone, look at these pants. (They pointed at Crash's pants)

Everyone, look at these N and C (The y pointed at Cortex's N and Crash's C)

We are original, original, original, original, original, original, original, (They pointed at their selves.)

We're awesome and everyone knows it (They gave a thumbs up and pointed at everyone.)'

The crowd cheered for their performance. They threw roses again.

And they went backstage except for Jojo. He said

'Thank you me and Crash, Cortex and N. Gin. Anyways, the next battle will blow the roof. Have you ever seen someone that copies. Well, Fake Crash is that person. His battle is next. Again, you vote, will it be racing, dance off, or mirror game. You will vote. We will have a commercial break.'

Backstage again, Tiny, Kong, Dingodile and Ripper Roo are still chasing Crunch. Crunch ran into a dead end with no room to enter or something. In the other end is the closest door. He ran in there but in surprise, Tiny, Kong, Dingodile and Ripper Roo caught him.

Tiny said 'We did it. Noggie time.' And they gave him a noggie.

**Well, that's it for chapter 8. Chapter 9 it is Fake Crash's turn. You can vote in my profile what battle Fake Crashes should be battled. So, review and keep reading. Let's see who I will mention in the next chapter. Happy Holidays.**


	9. The Super Battle of Super Wars

**You know, going chapter after chapter of long battles is quite boring. So, I'm going to speed things up by making a gigantic battle. Every single character in one dimension will take on the other 9. So, this battle will have a gigantic battle. Now, the most important characters (and 1 cut character) will be here. And to my calculations, 81 characters=1 dimension. So, do the math. 81 x 10= 810! So, 810 characters will be in this battle. **

**I will add 40 more because of 4 fan characters I want to be in this battle. 1 is Jojo. 2 is Lucy (Apparently, it was not a concussion. Imposter Mega Mix hurt her in the chest.) 3 is Steve. 4 is Platinum Bandicoot (Looks like Carbon Crash except more whiter (silver skin) and has blonde long hair.) **

**Let the REAL BATTLES BEGIN! Who are you rooting for?**

**Dimension 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 or 10? Let continue the big charade.**

Jojo came talking 'And welcome back to the best special ever. THE SUPER WARS! Let's introduce the Fake Crashes.' But, everyone heard a cell phone ring. It was Jojo's phone. 'It can't be! It's the original host!' He answered the phone. 'Hello. Hi, LB. What do you want? The show should end at 6 pm? And right now it's 4 pm! You want me to do that?! Okay. Thanks for the clue. What else you have to say? NO WAY! Both of them are coming back?! COOL! Say to them thanks for coming back! Okay, bye.'

Jojo said to the crowd 'The show should end at 6 pm. Right now, it's 4 pm. He wants me to make a big battle with everyone in the arena. Oh and me, Steve, Lucy and a guy named Platinum will be here for this battle to fight. Okay, let's go.'

**IT'S ON! THE BIGGEST BATTLE EVER TO HAPPEN! 85 CHARACTERS WILL TRY TO WIN FOR THEIR OWN LIVES! WHO WILL REALLY WIN THIS BIG BATTLE? FIND OUT AFTER THIS BREAK!**

Let start this battle. (Oh, where are they fighting? Well, Jojo said that this battle is going to be intense so he told the crowd to go home and watch the show on TV. Well they went. Most of them are fighting in the arena and others are fighting backstage. And if you're wondering who is in this battle, read this!

**Nina Cortex, Tiny, Yuktopus, Rusty Walrus, Viscount(Crash Boom Bang), Tribesman, Crab(Crash Bandicoot 1), Mini Triceratops, Double Headed Lab Assistant, Crunch, Wa Wa, Lo Lo, Rok Ko, Py Ro, Crash Clones (Crash Bash), Knight Lab Assistant, N. Gin Mini Robot, Goat Man(Crash Bandicoot: Evolution), Hypnotized Bandicoot (Crash: Mutant Island), Teddy Bear(Crash Twinsanity: Gone a Bit Coco), Tikimon Minions, Velo Minions, Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Aku Aku, Tawna, Penta Penguin, Polar, Pura, Spyro, Pasadena O' Possum, Japanese Crash, Japanese Coco, Ebenezer Von Clucth, Baby T, Carbon Crash, Yaya Panda, Chick, Stew, Dr. Cortex, Ripper Roo, Uka Uka, N. Tropy, N. Gin, N. Brio, Dingodile, Pinstripe, Oxide, Papu Papu, Komodo Joe, Komodo Moe, N. Trance, Koala Kong, Rilla Roo, Velo, Victor, Moritz, Norm, Big Norm, Fasty, Madame Amberly, Nash, Krunk, Zam, Zem, Bearminator, Geary, Velo Mask, Mini Tikimon, Mini Mecha Bandicoot, Mega Mix, Willie Wumpa Cheeks, Ripto, Foofie (Crash Twinsanity), Mini Arachnina, Ami, Isabella, Liz, Megumi, Lucy, Jojo, Steve and Platinum.**

That's a lot of great, huh? Continue)

650 eliminations later…

250 people left. 25 in each dimension. They are (Crash, Cortex, Coco, Crunch, N. Tropy, N. Brio, N. Gin, Spyro, Ripto, Jojo, Lucy, Steve, Platinum, Tiny, Kong, Papu Papu, Wa Wa, Lo Lo, Py Ro, Rok Ko, Uka Uka, Aku Aku, Pinstripe, Tawna and Pasadena.)

225 people (Dimensions 1-6 and 7-10) turned to target Team Dangerous. They all attacked them hard and strong. Everyone tagged with each other and fought the Dangerous Team. The Dangerous Team are beaten down. Team Dangerous are eliminated. Except for Dangerous Jojo, Cortex and Crash.

And everyone turned their attention to Team Original and everyone beaten them down. Everyone is eliminated except for Original Jojo, Cortex and Crash.

Team Original fought with the Dangerous Team. Everyone except for the other 2 turned their attention to Team Smart. They gave them a beating of their life. All of Team Smart is eliminated except for Smart Cortex, Smart Crash and Smart Jojo

Then everyone targeted Team Imposter and they knocked them cold. Everyone except for Fake Cortex,Jojo and Crash were eliminated.

Everyone turned to Team Hypno and Team Evil. They attacked them and all of them except Evil Jojo, Evil Cortex, Evil Jojo, Hypno Cortex, Hypno Jojo and Hypno Crash were eliminated.

Team Mecha, Team Wacky and Team Hero were targeted. They were all eliminated except for Mecha Cortex, Jojo, Crash, Wacky Cortex, Crash, Jojo, Hero Crash, Jojo and Cortex.

27 people ( Dimension 1-8 and 10) targeted Team Electric. They eliminated all of them except for Electric Cortex, Crash and Jojo.

So 30 people will battle for their fate of their planets. Who will win the biggest battle of all time, The Super Wars?

Team Original traded blows with Team Imposter. Team Mecha traded blows with Team Smart. Team Wacky traded blows with Team Hypno. Team Dangerous traded blows with Team Electric. And Team Hero traded blows with Team Evil.

The first official move went to Team Dangerous as Dangerous Crash choked Electric Crash. Then he punched him and then he positioned him in the ground so he can make a leg drop from the bleachers. He made the leg drop and Electric Crash got hurt and got eliminated.

But everyone turned their attention to the last 2 members of Team Electric. Both Electric Jojo and Electric Cortex made a signature move that just might knocked down everyone. They teamed up to make a powerful electric shock to everyone.

That shocker eliminated Team Hero, Team Wacky, Team Mecha, Team Smart, Team Hypno and Team Evil. 5 teams left.

Team Imposter, Team Original, Team Dangerous and Team Electric. Who will be the winner of the Super Wars?

Team Imposter and Team Original teamed up to take on Team Dangerous and Team Electric. But, Team Electric betrayed Team Dangerous and they attacked Team Dangerous with the other 2 teams. Everyone in their team except Dangerous Crash is eliminated.

Team Original, Team Imposter and Dangerous Crash fought against Team Electric. They attacked them with weapons and the bleachers' seats. But, Dangerous Crash made the elimination to both Electric Jojo and Electric Cortex by giving them a powerful power slam from the top of the bleachers to the arena floor. Team Electric is eliminated.

Original Jojo fought Dangerous Crash and attacked with a steel chair. He gave 99 chair shots but DC won't stay down. OJ got furious and gave him a strong chair shot. Team Dangerous are eliminated.

Now, it's between Team Original and Team Imposter. Will Team Imposter be the rulers of each dimension? Or, will Team Original put an end to each dimensions mind games? Continue the battle.

Original Crash is useless with his attacks against Imposter Crash. But what Imposter Crash didn't know is that OC has a bazooka. Original Crash had 2 options. 1 is fruit bazooka. Or 2 is real bazooka ammo. He took the real bazooka ammo and bombed the ammo right into Imposter Crash. (If you ever played Worms Warfare, pretend this battle is like the game itself) Imposter Crash is knocked out and is eliminated.

Imposter Cortex is useless against Original Cortex because Original Cortex has a powerful ray gun. OC2 hit the ray gun right into Imposter Cortex's face. Imposter Cortex is eliminated.

It's 3 against 1. Team Original against a real useless Imposter Jojo. All what Imposter Jojo did was ring the bell and took a microphone and said

'Okay, okay, okay, I GIVE UP! YOU WIN! YOU WIN!' Imposter Jojo then ran away.

The winners are Team Original. The 3 men celebrated. But Original Jojo still had something in mind. But Imposter Cortex came in saying 'You cheaters! Next time, we'll win by cheating.' And Imposter Cortex ran away.

'Hey, imposters. Your Mega Mix should pay me for that attack. He did it by accident but then he ran away.'

Imposter Cortex came in the fray and said to him 'If you want the money, you, only you, will have to take on all of us. It will be 1 versus 85. If you win, you get your money. How much, $100! But if we win, we will be the real winners of the Super Wars. Accept and try to win or Decline and be a coward?'

Original Jojo accepted the offer by shaking Imposter Cortex's hand. 'Great, it's on!' Original cortex ran to Original Jojo 'What are you doing? You could make us lose in this!' Jojo replied 'If I lose this thing, then you can kill me. I win this thing, nothing will happen.' Cortex accepted that offer. 'Alright, it's done! Let's see what happens.'

Original Crash ran in. 'Good luck, buddy. All of us trust in you. Make it count!' Original Jojo nodded. Original Lucy ran to Jojo. 'Are you sure about this?' Original Jojo nodded. 'Alright. Good luck, honey.' Original Lucy said as she kissed him in the cheek. Jojo said 'Go home. It's not going to be safe so go.' Original Lucy nodded.

And the grueling battle begins. Imposter Komodo Brothers, Imposter Double Headed Lab Assistant and Imposter Yuktopus attacked him with strong blows. The Imposter Double Headed Lab Assistant whacked Original Jojo with his club. The Imposter Yuktopus attacked next with his Tentacle Slap three times. The Imposter Komodo brothers were next to attack. They swung their swords right to Jojo's arms and scratches were located in the arms.

Everyone else entered the fray by punching him. Original Jojo got knocked out. The screen counter started counting. Team Imposter started laughing. When the counter counted to 4, Original Jojo got up and Team Imposter was shocked. Original Jojo jumped right into Imposter Double Headed Lab Assistant's head. He then took Imposter Knight Lab Assistant's sword and cut him in half just like what happened to Crash in Crash Bandicoot 3. Then he punched Imposter Wizard Lab Assistant right in the face. The 3 Lab Assistants were eliminated in the process. But 82 people to eliminate are going to be hard.

Imposter Cortex mutated himself into a monster like in Crash: Mind Over Mutant. Imposter Mini Tikimon and Imposter Velo ordered their sidekick minion to attack. However, they were useless against Original Jojo's attacks as Jojo just kicked them to a wall. They were eliminated.

Imposter Ugly Cortex and Imposter Mini Triceratops attacked Original Jojo. Imposter Ugly Cortex grabbed him as everyone took a chance to attack. But as the last person, who was Imposter Yuktopus, tried to make the Mojo Blast, Original Jojo got out of Imposter Ugly Cortex's grasp and Imposter Yuktopus attacked him by mistake. Imposter Ugly Cortex was eliminated. 79 imposters left. But Original Jojo fell to the ground due to the attacks. Then everyone attacked again. But Original Jojo got up when the counter counted to 4. Original Jojo focused on the weakest opponents.

Original Jojo jumped to Imposter Mini Triceratops and pulled his horns. Imposter Mini Triceratops ran into the wall as OJ jumped out of the way. The fake Triceratops was eliminated. 78 left. OJ attacked the Imposter Tribesman but he got attacked by Imposter Papu Papu and everyone joined in. But when Imposter Cortex performed a spin on OJ, OJ ducked out of the way and Imposter Cortex attacked the Imposter Tribesman, Imposter Capu Capu and Imposter Papu Papu. They were all eliminated. 75 left to attack. Imposter Crash Clone was useless against OJ as OJ punched them with his fist of fury. He was eliminated and there were only 74 left. That battle will be hard to see.

Imposter Viscount was the next person to attack Original Jojo. Everyone joined the fray again. Orignal Jojo got up from the count of 4. Imposter Cortex commented 'WHY WON'T YOU STAY DOWN?!' And Original Jojo attacked Imposter Viscount. He was eliminated. 73 imposters left. 'The less people in Team Imposter, the more attacks they will give me' thought OJ.

Imposter Goat Man was weaker than OJ himself. OJ pulled Imposter Goat Man's beard and pushed him to the wall. He was eliminated. 72 left.

OJ went backstage to get a weapon. He got a steel chair but Imposter Hypnotized Bandicoot interrupted him and attacked right away. He then climbed up on top of the screen as everyone else positioned OJ so Imposter Hypno Bandicoot can hurt him in the body. When he dived, OJ rolled out of the way and Imposter Hypno Bandicoot hurt himself. He was eliminated. 71 imposters left.

Imposter Foofie, Imposter Teddy Bear, Megumi, Liz, Ami and Isabella ran in front of OJ. But it came worse for them as they got attacked. OJ big booted Imposter Teddy Bear. Then he super kicked Imposter Foofie. He then clotheslined Imposter Megumi. Then he brain chopped Imposter Liz. Then he speared Imposter Isabella. And lastly, he gave a power slam to Imposter Ami. Those six were eliminated in that process. 65 opponents left. Imposter Mini Mecha Bandicoot tried to saw him in half but OJ climbed on him and controlled him. He attacked Imposter Mini Tikimon as he sawed him in half. He was eliminated. 64 left.

OJ then attacked structural versions of Imposter Uka Uka, Aku Aku, Py Ro, Rok Ko, Lo Lo and Wa Wa. Rok Ko was eliminated because earth is useless against drills. Wa Wa was elimanted because water is useless against ice as he used Imposter Yuktopus Mojo Blast as a weapon. Py Ro was eliminated because he was useless against water. Imposter Yuktopus Mojo Blast was the other weapon. It was difficult to eliminate Lo Lo but his body was transparent meaning his mask can be seen. OJ jumped into Imposter Mini Mecha Bandicoot and used his mouth to swallow Lo Lo. OJ jumped to Imposter Mini Yuktopus again and attacked the mechanical bandicoot. Then he defeated Aku and Uka by his the Mojo Blast again. In total, 7 were eliminated. 57 imposters left.

He then attacked the Imposter Velo Mask structure which was the robotic version of Velo. The Mojo Blast was really useful as he eliminated Imposter Velo Mask, Velo, Baby T, N. Gin's Robot, Penta Penguin, Polar, Pura, Spyro, Pasadena, Japanese Crash and Coco, Von Clutch, Carbon Crash, Yaya Panda, Chick, Stew, Rilla Roo, Victor, Moritz, Norm, Big Norm, Fasty, Amberly, Nash, Krunk, Zam, Bearminator, Geary, Zem, Willie Wumpa Cheeks, Ripto, The Komodo Brothers, Rusty Walrus and Arachnina. How many is that? 35! 22 imposters left.

OJ got out of Imposter Yuktopus and arm dragged him to the wall. He's eliminated. 21 imposters left. But Imposter Tiny and Kong traded hard blows to OJ. He then fell because of strong limbs all over his body, his arms, his head and his legs. But he never gave up and got up from the damage at the count of 4. OJ attacked with the steel chair at Mega Mix. He was eliminated. 20 imposters left.

OJ felt like he was going to quit after all. But he never gave up. He gave a chair shot to Imposter Lucy, Steve, Platinum and Jojo. They were eliminated. 16 left. Imposter Kong grabbed OJ and both him and Tiny took turns attacking him. But when it was Kong's turn, OJ ducked and Kong hit Tiny. Keep in mind, these were hard blows. Tiny was eliminated in the process. 15 people left. Imposter Coco grabbed her laptop and tried to attack Original Jojo with it, but OJ reversed and grabbed her laptop. He then smashed Coco, Crunch, Nina, Tawna, Ripper Roo,N. Tropy, N. Gin, Dingodile, Pinstripe, Oxide, N. Trance and Kong with it. 12 were eliminated. 3 imposters were left. They were Cortex, Crash and N. Brio.

Since they were losing many people, N. Brio drank his potion and he transformed into the monster he was in Crash Bandicoot 1. He gave Crash a potion. Crash was transformed into a new monster. He had orange skin. His pants had a ripped end. He looks stronger in person. His shoes were over grown. His hair had more spikes to it. Lastly, his eyes had a green and red color. He is like Imposter Evil Crash.

How would he end the charades of these 3 men? The easiest guy to beat was N. Brio. The hardest was Cortex. And Crash was in the between. The 3 men attacked him. N. Brio threw blocks of bricks at him. Crash gave strong blows on him. Cortex punched the ground to make a force field right to him.

OJ fell to the ground and got injured. The remaining imposters laughed at the result. Imposter Crash said 'You suck. You're worst than our Lucy!' That just made OJ really furious. Deep inside his body, his blood boiled and steam came out the cells.

Meanwhile, at Wumpa Island, everyone was watching closely at this grueling battle. There has been no chatting, not action and no reaction when the match happened. Cortex said 'He's doing well. He wins the battle, it's a miracle.' Lucy replied on that 'He's going to do great. I know it.'

The counter started the count '1, 2, 3…' and Jojo got up from the ground with redness all over his. Punches, jumps, kicks and weapon attacks with anger on him. He sent the Imposter trio flying. Jojo had a thought in his mind 'What if I lose? Everyone will blame on me. I should win this!' And the attacks were harder than the first. OJ was angrier. This battle made him tired. 2 battles was tiring. But not as tiring as taking on 85 opponents by himself. He fell down to the ground like he collapsed.

The trio attacked the lone man by weapons. N. Brio took a chair. He noticed that the chair was damaged. At the count of 4, OJ still got up from the damages he got. With vengeance on his mind, he tried to jump on N. Brio's head, but the monster got him. He shouted 'I INVENTED SLINKIES!' OJ replied 'I INVENTED LONG HAIR AND WIGS! SO, STOP WHINING!' as he squirmed his way through the monster's hand. He then poked N. Brio in the eyes, back raked Crash and pulled Cortex's hair. He started with N. Brio by jumping on him 100 times. N. Brio was knocked cold. He was eliminated. It's 2 versus 1. Who will prevail in another battle?

Meanwhile, the Wumpa inhabitants were laughing and were also shocked. They were laughing because OJ responded to N. Brio's speech and OJ used dirty tactics to try to defeat the imposter trio.

Imposter Crash tried to power bomb him but OJ scratched him and he did a power bomb of his own. Imposter Crash stayed down until 5. He is eliminated! It nearly over. 1 versus 1. Imposter Cortex was easy to beat in 1 vs. 1 competition. OJ pulled his hair and he ripped it by mistake. In the result, he shrieked. OJ didn't care no or less. What OJ did was shrink Imposter Cortex back to original himself. Now he was useless against a very tired but powerful Original Jojo. OJ clotheslined him. He then took all of his beakers and threw it to a wall. 'NOOOOOO!' Cortex responded. 'Good bye for now!' OJ responded and he kicked him. He gave a suplex from the top of the bleachers. That injured Imposter Cortex. He stayed there until 5. Original Jojo win the grueling battle.

At the same time, Wumpa inhabitants cheered for the one of the intriguing battle of all time! They ran outside the house. They put fireworks on the floor. Crash made the honors and lit the fire to the rope. The rocket blasted away. The fireworks show began. Aku Aku went to the Battle Station to get OJ.

OJ wanted the money, but Imposter N. Brio paid on behalf of Imposter Cortex. OJ replied 'Thanks! Good battle.' And he walked off. He went backstage to the parking lot to wait for the person to pick him up. It is over. No more bets. No more intruding. No more arguments. The Super Wars is over! Team Original wins 2 battles! One as a team and one as a bet of solo! What awaits the Original team?

Aku Aku came. He said 'Well done, child. You have succeeded our goals of defeating them. But you still have lifelong goals for yourself to succeed. Let's go back to our nation!' And Aku Aku took OJ away from the Battle Station as he and OJ are about to go home.

**This has to be my longest chapter of all times! The next few chapters will be the epilogue. Not 1, but more parts of the epilogue of the Super Wars will happen. So yeah, it's not the end yet. And the next fanfic I'm doing will be toy Story, so if you're a fan of Toy Story, well, I think you want to read that fanfic. Okay, read, review and have fun. Bye now.**


	10. Epilogue

**If you read my last chapter and didn't like it, BLAME IT ON ME! I had some Boxing Day shopping to do, homework, had not thought and other fanfics and more. So, if you hated it, I'm really sorry. I personally hate it too. So, if you have any criticism on that chapter and me, email me or review with your thoughts.*God, I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have signed up.* Let's continue.**

Aku Aku and Jojo arrived to their home nation. Everyone cheered for him as he won a gruesome battle. 'So, you survived the battle. Congratulations. You won for yourself.' Cortex said. Jojo had an expressionless face. But, much to his surprise, Lucy kissed him in the lips. He fainted because he wasn't ready for that kiss. Everyone giggled.

'Well, what do we do know?' Crash questioned. Jojo responded 'I don't know, but it's over. Their charades are over. All that's left is me and you guys. But, before we leave and do something, I would like to say something. Being the rookie is not cool. And being pro I am is not going to be good either. But, you guys gave me a moment to remember. Thank you.' Everybody clapped their hands.

And they went on their separate ways for the next 7 days. Those people did I lot of stuff alone without their friends. But, one day, Crash invited everyone for the end of the year party. Most of them accepted. But most of them declined.

Around 9:00 PM, December 31 2012, many people came to the party. Cortex made a special appearance by wearing a tuxedo. It is unexpected to see Cortex a tuxedo. Crash was the DJ. Jojo entered the fray and shook hands with his peeps.

'Alright, alright, alright, everyone's here?' Crash said. Everyone said 'YES!' But Crash responded 'I can't hear you.' And everyone shouted 'YES!' 'Great, great. Cortex gave me a song request for me to sing, and N. Gin to dance. So, let's get this party started!' Crash responded

When the song started playing, everyone heard the song 'We Speak No Americano(full version)' by Yolanda Be Cool and DCUP.

Uka Uka made magic and dressed N. Gin like an Italian. He made magic by also giving uber dance moves.

'Here we go' Crash said

'This is awesome (N. Gin gives 2 thumbs up)

Team Original Rules (Same thing on top)

This is the party of Team Original (N. Gin points at everyone)

Mega Mix likes to go bonanza (N. Gin dances crazy)

Cortex likes to take over the world (N. Gin laughs evilly)

But does his mother says: 'I Love You' (N. Gin makes a heart sign)

N. Gin is a cyborg (N. Gin points at himself)

I'm make people laugh (N. Gin laughs)

N. Tropy's a time traveler (N. Gin turns a fake clock)

Brio's a monster (N. Gin makes a bad face)

Coco's a smarty pants (N. Gin points at his head)

N. Trance's an egg (N. Gin pretends to break an egg)

Crunch's a model (N. Gin walks and shows off his muscles)

Tiny's strong (N. Gin shows his muscles.)

Rock and roll (N. Gin rolls his arms.)

Kong drinks soda (N. Gin drinks soda then throws it)

Rock and Roll (Same as the first)

Dingodile throws fire (N. Gin pretends to be Dingodile using a flame thrower)

Rock and Roll.' (Same as the first 2)

Both danced along the way. N. Gin did the dance move Sexy. And they danced and walked for some reason. Everyone clapped to them when the song finished. They bowed down. Then all of them had some fun dancing. They played games.

Crash said to everyone 'Listen up! I know tonight is about New Year's Eve and right now, half an hour left until we have a new year, 2013. Just think, our lives will be changed from now on. Maybe we will be hired to do a new game, We don't know, but we will have to change our lives in real life. We can't betray on each other in real life. But in hired jobs or stuff, you can.' Everyone clapped for the speech.

28 minutes later

'Here we go.120 seconds left!' Crash said. Everyone was there except Cortex. Crash ran to Cortex. He found him at Crash's house sitting on the couch, 'What's wrong?' Crash questioned. 'It is too hard to change personalities. To change lives is hard also. Try it for once with me. It doesn't work.' Cortex answered.

'Try for once YOURSELF. With no one. And you'll succeed. Set yourself goals. That's how I beat. Make a plan. That's another way of beat you.' Crash said as also left. Cortex thought about that for a really long time. He heard the fireworks blast but he still thought about what Crash said. He thought 'He's right. I could change.' And ran out the Bandicoot's house

Everyone said 'Happy New Year! Goodbye 2012! Hello 2013!'

The End

**This chapter is short because of no thought. So, this is the end of my first fanfic. Thanks for reading this fanfic. Thank you, everyone who viewed this, who read this and many more. You made my dreams come true. Thank you. So, read, review and happy reading. And until next time, I'll Dare to Be Wacky!**


End file.
